


[Podfic] The Telegraph Boy

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Artists, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Class Issues, Community: kink_bingo, Exhibitionism, M/M, Nude Modeling, Objectification, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Victorian, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cori Lannam's story read aloud: "Merlin had only meant to deliver a telegram. He hadn't meant to break the laws of God and Queen Victoria. Truly, he hadn't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Telegraph Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Telegraph Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/389873) by [Cori Lannam (corilannam)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corilannam/pseuds/Cori%20Lannam). 



> Recorded for the "pictures" square on my Kink Bingo card.

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/The%20Telegraph%20Boy.mp3) | **Size:** 15 MB | **Duration:** 16 minutes

  
---


End file.
